NFLRZ: End of a Rivalry
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do not own; Takes place in season 1, Rivalry Week, but before episode 17) What happened at the game during the episode 'Rivalry Week', an end to a rivalry between Blow-Torch and Fang when both discover something about themselves and one nearly loses his life


End of a Rivalry

_Ish opened the locker, got in, and set the lock to 'Stel' . Few minutes later, Ish, Huddle, __Fumble and Scream opened the locker and stepped out onto Heinz Field locker room._

Scream: Are you sure you want to do this?

Ish: Yeah, rivalry or not, I still have to do this.

_Ish walks till he reaches the sub room, getting all set up. It was then that Fang the Bengal Rusher appeared, a sigh of relief escaped him._

Fang: Just you guys.

_Ish looked at the Gameballz, who also looked at him, then back at Fang. Fang looked extremely tired._

Ish: You, okay?

Fang: Yea-*_Stops, then sighs again_* No, I'm not. I'm tired.

Fumble: Fang, Is it because of the rivalry.

Fang: *_Nods_* Yeah...It's starting to get to me.

Ish: Have you tried talking to the Steeler's Rusher about this?

Fang: Blow-Torch? I-I don't think he will listen, he's always on edge. He's always been like this to me, but for some reason he began to go distancing with interacting with K-9 for the past few years... and yet he still*_Sighs_* I-I don't know. Maybe, he just doesn't like me...But why?

_Ish sighed, then the group hears the sound of cheering, the game was about to start._

Fang: *_Small tired smile_* Good luck kid.

_Fang leaves; however the four felt something in the air, something...foreboding.  
_

* * *

_On the field: near the end of the 4th quarter..._

_Fang was tensed...well, not only for the fact he felt something bad was going too happened, but Blow-Torch was right nexts to him, ticked off. _

Blow-Torch Thoughts: **WHY OF ALL THINGS DID HE HAVE TO BE HERE! K-9, yes the arguing was pointless. Scavenger, well, he's not that bad and the kids been through a lot. BUT FANG! He should know that we HAVE NOT been peaches and Cream even back on Cordalion. **

_Fang shivered, in fear and due to the fact it was under 20 degrees._

Fang: *_Nervous_* Umm..Blo-

Blow-Torch: *_Ticked_* So where is that bad feeling you tried telling me about earlier.

_Fang sighed, of course Blow-Torch would bring up the argument they had earlier, before Mike Tomlin stopped them. Fang face scrunched a bit, before looking at Blow-Torch with a stern, serious look._

Fang: Are you angry at me?

Blow-Torch: -W-What!?

Fang: *_Anger_*Are you angry at me?! Are you angry at me for some dang reason?! I have done nothing to you, even back on Cordalion! So tell me the truth?! Tell me WHY?!

Blow-Torch: *_Ticked_* You really want to know!? FINE! I found what happened to my parents thanks to those tin-cans and it's all your fault! *_Fang's eyes widen_*My parents died to save your hide when you were just a kid! WORST, you were asleep that whole time while those Blitzbots attacked! YOU KILLED THEM BECAUSE YOU SLEPT AND DID NOT HAVE THE INSTINCT TO GET UP AND HIDE! I BECAME AN ORPHAN BECAUSE OF YOU! THEY DIED AND YOU LIVED INSTEAD! IF YOU HAD BEEN MORE CAREFUL, THEY WOULD HAVE STILL BEEN ALIVE!

_At that point, a shoot rang out. Both Rusherz turned to see to their horror. Blitzbot, disfigured Blitzbot. The Sub Ish was controlling ran up to them._

Ish Sub: GUYS! We need back up.

_Blow-Torch jumped off the bench and placed his Welding Mask down on his face, his blow-torch a blaze and ran into battle. Fang however sat there, his eyes widen at the revelation._

Fang: I-I Ki-killed y-your *_Tears falling_* I-I didn't know...W-What do I-

_Fang suddenly noticed a Blitzbot heading away from the battle. Fang questioned this at first, but he suddenly felt his heart stop...that blitz bot was heading for the shards. Fang mind raced as he jumped off and ran after the bot, a thought coming to him. Meanwhile, the battle was going very, bad. It did not help anyone that the bots they were fighting were something out of a horror flick. Ish tried his best with the sub, while Blow-Torch attack any bots trying to get him from behind, one bot was burning hot that Blow-Torch had to stop due to the fact that the metal burnt the palm of hands, even though he was wearing his gloves._

Ish Sub: This is ridiculous!

Blow-Torch: Your telling me.*_Anger_* WHERE IS THAT BANGLE?!

_On cue, a bot with wings flew past them, holding onto the Steelers and Bengals_ _Shards and going high up in the air. Blow-Torch was about to run after it... but stop when he saw it was already being attacked._

Blow-Torch: *_Shocked and removes his wielding mask_* Fang?

_Fang was brutally attack the bot with violent force. Everyone finally started to manage stopping the bots on the ground...and that's when tragedy struck. Fang slashed the bots back, forcing the bot to fly over the river near the stadium. Fang was about to make the finale blow, when the bot corkscrewed and tossed the shards to another bot like it. Blow-Torch ran out of the stadium, leaving behind the others who were comprehending what happened and where the bots had come from. Fang was ready to jump, but the bot stopped him, grasping him in its sharp arms. The bot fell into the river then exploded, with Fang in its grasp. Blow-Torch saw the whole thing in horror, and the world slowed down as snow began to fall._

Blow-Torch: *_Realization_* F-Fang? *_Fear_* No...no...no, He didn't-*_He felt tears starting to prick_* No no no no NO NO!

_Blow-Torch ran to the river and jumped, his gloves falling off. He felt stinging pain from this, but continued to swim to the orange blur. Upon reaching Fang, Blow-Torch saw that he was bleeding from his mouth and that his left hand and right paw-foot were cut. Blow-Torch grabbed Fang and swam back to the surface._

Blow-Torch: *_Gasping for air_*

_Blow-Torch held Fang all the way to shore on the other side of the river. After reaching to the farthest point of the shore, Blow-Torch set Fang down and turned him over...Fang looked pale and drenched, his wounds bleeding down different directions due to the water. He was not breathing, Fang looked like he was-_

Blow-Torch: *_Fear_* Fang...FANG! FANG WAKE UP! FANG! *_Shakes Fang, nothing. He puts an ear to Fang's chest, no heartbeat; panic_* Crap what have I done...FANG! FANG!

_Nothing. No response, no movement, not even a flinch. Blow-Torch looked frantically, there would be no time to get help. Blow-Torch start to continuously giving Fang chest compressions. _

Blow-Torch: *_Grunting_* You-Won't-die! You-Won't-die! You-Won't-die! Come on. Come on. Don't you dare-*_Fang remained still; Tears start to drip from his face and onto Fang_* FANG YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE BECAUSE OF ME! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BLAME YOU! I KNOW THEIR GONE, BUT IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! DON'T DIE BECAUSE OF ME! PLEASE! I won't let you die! You-Will-Not-*_Gives a strong chest compress_* DIE!

_With the last one, Fang's color returned a bit as he jolted and gasped for air, chocking. Blow-Torch gentle turned Fang to his side, where he proceeded to vomit the water from the river. It took 7 whole minutes for the Bengal Rusher to finish and he was panting in pain._

Blow-Torch: *_Sorrow_* F-Fang...I-I am so sorry about what I said. I don't blame you for what happened.

_Fang wearily looked up at Blow-Torch, his eyes glazed and tired, but enough for Blow-Torch to understand he was saying "I'm Sorry too and I forgive you". Fang was shivering as he tried to get up, only to collapses, groaning in pain._

Blow-Torch: *_Soothing_* Shh, don't move. I'll get you back and then we'll get help okay.

Fang: *_Slowly nods; eyes close_*

_Blow-Torch gently picked up Fang, who had fallen unconscious, and began to long walk back to the stadium, where everyone was going home and leaving. Who won did not matter right now, not to Blow-Torch, not anymore.  
_

* * *

_Heinz Field first aid room, an hour later..._

Blow-Torch: *_On the phone; his hands gauze up_* -yeah, tell Ish that Fang's in good hands. *_Stops for a moment_* Yes, I'll let you know anything else Bolt, so you can tell Ish. *_Stops for a moment_* Goodnight Bolt. *_Hangs up and sighs_* What a day...

_Blow-Torch turned to the bed containing the sleeping Bengal, who was bandage up and covered in some warm, wool blankets. Blow-Torch remembered how he came barreling in the locker room screaming for a doctor after Fang had a coughing fit on the way back and started gasping for air a bit. He remember the exact words the doctor said to him after the doctor patched Fang up and examined him..._

**_"Doctor: Hypothermia. I do believe it was caused by the low altitude Fang went while battling that Blitzbot in the air and when he was in the river, along with the shock of the explosion- *Looks at Blow-Torch* It was there that Fang went into a Cardiac arrest until you revived him. It's a miracle he is alive at all. YOU brought him back from death."_**

Blow-Torch: But I caused this in the first place.

_Blow-Torch walked over to the bed, brought a chair over and sat next to it. Fang stride and wearily opened his eyes._

Blow-Torch: Sorry I woke you.

Fang: *_Tired_* It's alright...Listen, I'm sorry for what happened to your folks, I should have done-

Blow-Torch: No, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't blamed you for something you didn't have control of yet.

_Fang sighed and realized something._

Fang: *_Tired_* T-The shards...d-did we get them back?

_Blow-torch looked shocked, he thought Fang was trying to get one of the shards, but Fang was trying to get them both back._

Blow-Torch: *_Sighs_* No, but they don't matter right now. We'll get them back. Sudden Death can't hide up there forever.

Fang: *_Tired; tries to get up_* Need t-to-go-

Blow-Torch: *_Gentle pushes Fang back down_* I know whatcha thinking on doing. NO. You are in no condition to be fighting right now, none the less fight Sudden Death of all people.

_Fang sigh, he might be tired, but his mind was racing. Why was Blow-Torch being so nice now...did-did he see him and what he was attempting to do._

Fang: *_Tired_* W-What happened after the explosion?

_Blow-Torch had a look of guilt on his face._

Blow-Torch: I-I saw everything. Y-You were caught in the blast and sank into the river. I-I ran in and got you, but-

Fang: *_Tired_* Blow-Torch...what happened?

Blow-Torch: *_He felt his eyes pricked with tears_* You were not breathing. Your heart stopped, so I started doing compressions on you. You woke up and then emptied your stomach of river water...Fang, you did that for SEVEN WHOLE MINUTES. I brought you back and the Doc said it's a miracle you survived. He said I saved you, but *_Sighs_* I feel like it's my fault for yelling at you like that. *_Looks down_* Ya know, K-9 nearly fell off a cliff during the Browns inactive season when he went to clear his thoughts on everything that was happening during that time.

_Fang looked up, tired but shocked._

Blow-Torch: I saved him when I went looking for him after feeling guilty for what I had been doing to him in the past due to the rivalry. He had some cuts *_Clenches his hand into a fist, tears falling_* But Y-You could have DIED! You could have died and it would have been my fault for pushing you to the point you risked your life trying to retrieve the shards!

_Fang pulled out his arm and grabs Blow-Torch's clenched hand._

Fang: *_Tired_* I don't blame you.

Blow-Torch: *_Looks at Fang; surprised_* W-What?

Fang: *_Tired_* I don't blame you. I admit, what I did was dangerous and stupid, but it was not your fault there. But *_Looks away_* I do blame myself for sleeping throughout your parents trying to save me...But then if not for them, I would not have been sent to a safe place or even meet Beast. I do not understand why that happened to us, but *_Looks back_* what happens happens right?

_Blow-Torch hand uncoiled and he looked at Fang. _

Blow-Torch: Yeah...You should not blame yourself either Fang.

_Now Fang was surprised, but he wearily smiled. Fang eyelids fell as he fell asleep once again, Blow-Torch still holding his hand. Blow-Torch tears fell as he let out a small sob._

Blow-Torch: *_Shakes his head_* I'm so stupid! First with K-9, now Fang! Two of my fellow Rusherz lives that almost ended in tragedy!

_Blow-Torch sat there in guilt till he heard something, he looked down to see Fang whimpering in his sleep. He looked like he was scared and alone._

Blow-Torch: Is he having a nightmare...*_Thinks_*

_Blow-Torch kicked off his shoes and helmet, then climbed in the bed with Fang, hugging him softly. This caused the whimper to stop and a calm expression on his face formed._

Blow-Torch: Don't worry, I'm here. *_Yawns and drifts to sleep_* I'm here.

* * *

The next Morning...

_Scavenger and Swoop landed K-9 getting off of the Raven as they exited the field to look for their friends._

K-9: Do you think Fang is okay...along with Blow-Torch?

Swoop: From what we hear on the news, I hope so.

Scavenger: *_Quiet_* Guys look...

_The three Rusherz poked their heads into the first aid room and smiled. _

All three: *_Smiles_* Yeah...Their going to be fine.

_Blow-Torch was holding Fang close to him as he slept, Fang hugging back, a smile was on both of their face._

**The**

**End**


End file.
